lachfischfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LLakritz
Hallo LLakritz, wie Du siehst, ist die kurzfristige Störung von gestern bei den davon betroffenen Projekten wieder behoben. Das sollte zwar nicht vorkommen, tut es aber ab und an bei fast allen großen Wikifarmen. Du kennst das bestimmt von der Wikipedia *g* Ich werde Dir mal ein paar Lizenzvorlagen einstellen, damit Du Bilder aus der Wikipedia oder aus den Commons auch anständig übernehmen kannst. Ein paar Bilder werde ich dann damit versehen. Wäre gut, wenn Du die anderen entsprechend nachbearbeiten könntest. Viele Grüße --rieke 03:26, 17. Okt 2006 (UTC) : Dang Dir. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass das Problem nicht bald behoben sein wird. Danke auch für Deine Anregung wegen der Bilder. Für den Lachfisch-Server verwende ich gern Bildmaterial aus Wikipedia... aber meistens sind diese von mir bearbeitet. Schöne Grüße aus dem Pott --LLakritz 08:57, 17. Okt 2006 (UTC) Epen Moin. Ich werde dir hier sicher nicht dreinreden, aber ich hatte doch ein bisschen Mitleid als ich sah dass du dem Gaul nicht ins Maul geschaut hast. hier ist der relevante Link. Maliomero 16:30, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) : Doch, hab ich. Und ich habe auch nur noch ein bischen Geduld - vieleicht 1,2 Tage. Der Gaul wollte ja in der Kamelopedia auch schon rein. Dank dir aber trotzdem für den Hinweis. Ich hoffe der Typ randaliert hier nicht rum, wenn ich da einschreiten muß. --LLakritz 19:30, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) Mein lieber Scholli Mein lieber Scholli, ich weiß nicht was diese unerhörte Kritik an meinem kleinen Artikel soll. Er ist nur ein Anfang und wird nach und nach erweitert werden, die Links ins Leere werden bald mit Inhalt gefüllt sein. Des weiteren habe ich auch ein Sonnett über einen Fisch, das ich gerne hier als Artikel posten möchte, allerdings steht er mit der Artikelfamilie Epos im Zusammenhang und sollte deswegen nicht ohne diese Artikel gepostet werden. Wie ich sehe bis du bisher der einzige(?) aktive User in diesem Wiki, das wahrscheinlich dann auch dir gehört. Wenn du möchtest, dass sich hier eine Zusammenarbeit nach Art von anderen Wikis entwickelt, dann kannst du doch nicht so einen negativen Stub in den einzigen Artikel, der nicht von dir ist setzen!!?!?!?! Bevor ich weiterschreibe warte ich jetzt besser auf eine Antwort von dir... Timo van Baatzen Initiative e.V. 14:39, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC) ---- Mein lieber Scholli, ich bin dir auf gleicher Ebene begegnet um dein kleines armseliges Wiki auf dem keiner außer dir seine Zeit verschwendet - auch nicht zum Lesen - mit einigen lesenswerten Artikeln zu bereichern. Jetzt setzt du meine Edits ohne zu Fragen zurück und verunstaltest meinen Artikel Epos. Obendrein glaubst du, dass mich deine totalitären Ausflüchte beeindrucken würden. Dabei ist fraglicher Artikel nur entstanden um deinen gewünschten Bibel-Bezug herzustellen. Sie auch Epos. Ich hab gedacht solch ein Thema für ein Wiki kann sich wirklich nur ein Messdiener ausdenken, der high ist vom ganzen Weihrauch. Aber Du hast hier gezeigt wie es wirklich um deinen Glauben bestellt hast; dein Verhalten anderen gegenüber ist so gar nicht von christlichen Werten geprägt. Im übrigen, ich hätte da noch ein christliches Thema für dich..... Reiter No, Reiter hasn't edited any other wikis as far as I can tell. Angela talk 01:30, 7. Nov 2006 (UTC) Gestaltung Hallo LLakritz, guck mal bitte: http://lachfisch.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hauptseite&diff=next&oldid=3403 – ich vermute, das ist verständlich und es ist damit getan. Wenn Du Fragen dazu hast, lass es mich bitte wissen :-) Viele Grüße --rieke 18:12, 6. Mai 2007 (UTC) Hilfe bei anderem Wiki Hallo, ich habe das Betreuungsrechts-Wiki (http://betreuungsrecht.wikia.com) und möchte gerne wie Du einen Seitenzähler auf die Startseite bringen. Habe auch einen Counter registriert. Leider funktioniert der Code nicht wie auf Deiner Seite. Kannst Du dir das mal anschauen und den Code evtl. mal ändern? Recht herzlichen Dank. HD 07:26, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) : gebongt--LLakritz 16:10, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Hi LLakritz die Änderung am eurer TourbusHaltestelle sehe ich gar nicht (*grübel*). Könntest du's noch nachtragen? Grüße Peu. --- OOH gerade sehe ich es Tausend Dank! Grüße -- Peu 15:27, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) : ich wünsche eurem Wiki und dem dahintersteckenden Anliegem viel Erfolg. Ich leite den Bus gern zu euch rüber. Den Rest müsst ihr dann selbst erledigen. Würde mich auch freuen, wenn du dich auf dem Lachfisch-Server wohlfühst. Schau dich ruhig einmal um.--Wer oder Was ist eigentlich LLakritz? 16:31, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Counter Hallo LLakritz! Ich habe den Counter jetzt so angepasst, dass nicht das Layout von "Quartz" und "Monobook" bricht. Jedoch sieht man den Counter bei "Monaco" nur wenn man ganz hinunter scrollt. Gegebenenfalls könntest du da einen Javascript-Switch einbauen, damit der Counter bei Monaco sichtbarer ist. Wenn der Counter aber nur für statistische Zwecke dient, finde ich dies eine super Lösung. Also, bei Fragen einfach raus damit und bis dahin wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Editieren. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:39, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi LLakritz, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Als Standard-Darstellung ist bei dir bisher noch der "Quartz"-Skin aktiv. Vielleicht wirfst du bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins kannst du dich zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ kannst du natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn du dich bald entscheiden könntest. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls ihr euch für ein angepasstes Thema entscheidet und dabei Hilfe benötigt, sag einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 07:16, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:54, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC)